The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty-Five
RELLEKAN FOUNDATIONS SHIVER AS WINDS OF CHANGE BLAST IN WRONG DIRECTION Affairs in the Fremennik world as of late have been in a curious condition. With the rise of more violent factions within their council of elders, and the rise of a somewhat controversial chieftain, there has been a marked rise in aggressive foreign policy by the Fremennik, with a greater emphasis on the old doctrine of raiding and a more confrontational policy with Kandar states. It is a truth universally acknowledged that the Fremennik are a proud people, and so it is hardly surprising that the direction of its governance has been largely centred on maintaining Fremennik pride and strength, as this has always been the case. However, despite this ethos, Rellekka and its satellites are in decline. A notable reduction in population leaves the Fremennik nation with a far smaller amount of manpower to pursue industry, craft, commerce, agriculture or militarisation. The apparent reasons for this population decrease are varied, from a seemingly poor economic state in Rellekka promoting both a lower birth rate as families are unable to support as many children, and an exodus of Fremennik from the troubling times into wealthier southern nations, where their skills as smiths and warriors enable them to rebuild their lives. This leads us on to wonder why Rellekka is doing so poorly economically. Experts suggest that it is down to lack of meaningful trade. Professor Yvette Marchel of the Royal University of Misthalin’s College of Economics had this to say: “The state of the Fremennik economy is a result of isolationist ideals and a growing dependency on an outdated policy of raiding to acquire supplies and capital. In a modernising, enterprising world, Rellekka merely cannot keep up.” The Fremennik world holds some of the planet’s greatest resources, holding the best pine for shipbuilding, large reserves of rare metals and exceptional fishing waters. However, the diplomatic ineptitude of the current government denies them access to foreign markets as - instead of making ties to the Kandar states in order to broaden trade networks - the policy of raiding is promoted by the Fremennik council. This leads to conflict, and is already inflaming tensions in the region. One Fremennik, who chose to remain unnamed, discussed the policy like such: “The Chieftain is destroying our people, making us look like barbarians by acting against wisdom. Many other leaders before him realised that we cannot just attack everything and expect to cream the rewards. Rellekka can’t go back to the past.” A split between traditionalists and modernisers within Fremennik society could present a notable threat to the current Chieftain’s policy, especially in the run-up to a major meeting of Fremennik in the coming weeks. That’s not all that’s awry, as sources have told the Times that an area of farmland lent to the Fremennik as an act of mercy by the King has been seized, triggering a crisis that has the potential to develop into a war. There has been no public comment from Rellekka on the issue so far, and there seems to be no indication at this time of what is going on behind the scenes to try to either prevent or promote this conflict. Historical grievances exist between the Kingdom of Camelot and the Fremennik Dominion, due to the aforementioned policy of raiding having hit Camelite farms most severely, which provoked uproar within both the Camelite government and the innocents harmed by the attacks. The new Chieftain has been in power for only a short time, and so at this stage, it’s very difficult to make a valid assessment of what he and his government have done for Rellekka and the wider Fremennik world. With the danger of war looming, and a lack of Rellekka’s historical ability to produce goods and troops en masse, we must ask if there even is a future for the Fremennik nation. From a vague situation, eventually an answer will come, and when it does, the Times will be the first to report it. Dr. Alonso Iabben, Political Correspondent – The Gielinor Times MISTHALIN GENERAL PASSES FROM SUBSTANCE ABUSE On 38 Septober, Year 1, Sixth Age – General Eirz du Sang-Tombé of the Misthalin Military passed away from what reports suggest to be some form of substance abuse. Found dead in his state home in Varrock, General Sang-Tombé is believed to have passed after abusing an unspecified substance. However, rumour strongly suggests that the cause of death might have been his strong alcohol addiction. No comment has currently been made by either Misthalin Officials or General Sang-Tombé’s family regarding neither the General’s death nor who his replacement will be. However, after the cause of death made its way around the Kingdom – some citizens are concerned about the care taken over their security and the judgement by officials when deciding who should be responsible for their welfare and ‘around the clock’ internal and external defence. “Someone in such a high job should not have been allowed to have such a disgusting addiction.” Claims one concerned Katherine Bates, 64 from Lumbridge. These views are softly rising within the Kingdom of Misthalin, however officials claim that there is no worry to be harboured by citizens; claiming that the extent of the addiction was “not large” and “closely observed and monitored” by officials. “Despite the claims against him, General Sang-Tombé was a very dedicated and skilful member of our government; and is equally a big loss to both his family and his Kingdom.” – Captain A. Bertos, Misthalin Military. As far as we are aware, no further investigation is under way into the extent of General Sang-Tombé’s addiction. The Misthalin Government states “a new general will be appointed soon. Madame E. Salmassi, CEO and Editor-In-Chief – The Gielinor Times ''GODRIC GREY KILLED IN FAILED JAIL-ESCAPE ''This article’s topic may not be recognised by some of our readers; if this is you, you must ignore this article and not recognise it as being published. Ex-Emperor Godric Grey has been killed in an attempt to flee court shortly before his Justice Trial in Camelot last week. After guards came to collect Grey from his cell in Rodholm, the home of Camelot’s Military, to be transferred to the Justice Court in Seerhaven; Grey turned on guards in an attempt to flee custardy and court. Grey was killed after guards retaliated, first attempting to control the defendant and restrain him. However, control of the situation was later lost after Grey succeeded in using strong magic to murder several guards and the guard captain in charge of Grey’s transition to court. “It’s a very unfortunate event,” says Military General Logan Courval – previous Duke of Lumbridge, Count of Draynor and General of the Misthalin Military. “The losses suffered on both sides are very sad. I lost several good men and an extraordinary captain; whilst the Grey family lost their patriarch.” No comment has been given by King Sennis, nephew to Godric, or by House Grey entirely regarding the recent loss. Godric Grey was arrested by The Kingdom of Camelot and Monarchic City State of Ardougne for acts of an ‘evil tyrant’ and committing treason to Asgarnia. However, reports suggest his arrest was also to ensure Camelot and Ardougne’s recent evacuation from The Agrevian Empire went smoothly. The Agrevian Empire was later disbanded by the recently deceased Emperor Ormand Del’Viar, just after The Kingdom of Yanille too declared independence from the Empire. The death of Godric Grey brings more than the end of an era, however, remembering that Godric was the uncle to the one King Sennis of Camelot, we at first expected relations between Camelot and the rest of Gielinor to shiver – especially including relations with Ardougne, who were very keen to have Godric arrested and lead the battle to liberate Falador. However, Archon Basileus Ausar Dae, The Crownbreaker, had this to say… “Ardougne, I speak for myself and my fellow cabinet members have been interested in keeping Kandarin strong. Returning to the kingdom of old is not an option, but perhaps a stronger alliance of sorts, together but separate.” Missy Calcine, Kandarin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times BAR-FIGHTS RISE AS RELIGIOUS CONFLICS GROW Ever since the Gods returned to Gielinor, the world has been their arena. From The Battle of Lumbridge to The Bird and The Beast, we've played host to not only God Vs. God, but man Vs. man as the fires of religious feuds relight in the way we all expected. The Battle of Lumbridge was the first battle in the rerun of The God Wars. Saradomin and Zamorak fought each other in a crater duel made by the pair over what remains of Guthix's Edicts that previously barred them from reaching the ground. The Saradominist victory left Zamorak and his followers furious and ready to avenge. Named The Bird and The Beast, the battle between Armadyl and Bandos ended in the first death for a god in the second God Wars. Leaving Bandosians in mournful shock as their god will forever rest on a battlefield. With scoreboards filling up and the world's militaries preparing for the next round to touch our lives, the side-orders return in a very modern and common method - Bar-fights. Bar-fights are usually the product of drunken men and women's small disagreements, however with the return of the Gods and the spark of the next God Wars: The Gods could well cause the fights to become larger and dirtier, with extremely messy outcomes. For example, it wouldn't be unlikely for a bar-fight to escalate into a riot, and unless a military steps in swiftly to disband the conflict, it could spark a very large civil war. Possibly even growing into a huge worldwide period of utter chaos, ending in very troubled times. These are the concerns that most think of but not dare speak. For now, the God Wars has remained between the Gods, but things may not always stay that way. Vath Avancyr, God Wars Correspondent - The Gielinor Times ''ORMAND DEL'VAIR FOUND DEAD IN STREETS OF FALADOR Ormond Del’Vair, 31, was found dead on a street in west Falador on 37th Septober after a suspected Zamorakian attack. Reports state that the recently deceased noble was found dead in west Falador with several Stars of Saradomin carved into his face and on the back of his hands; while on the wall next to where he was found, the word ''“Apostate” was painted in what officials strongly believe to be Ormond’s blood. Alongside his wounds, scratched into Ormond’s breastplate was the following sentence. “Zamorak strikes down all those who betray him”. This has lead officials to believe the attack was caused after previous Zamorakian allies of Del’Vair saw him as a traitor due to his recent activities in Falador. However, it has also made some foreign officials question the integrity of their internal and external security; one of which being The Kingdom of Misthalin. As prince-consort to Queen Elirna of Misthalin, some citizens and officials are concerned at the possibility of Del’Vair having leaked important and confidential details to his evident Zamorakian allies of which most presume to be Kinshra, otherwise known as The Black Knights; the number one enemy of the order Del’Vair was seen trying to assist – The White Knights. Whilst no strong evidence has been uncovered as to exactly how Del’Vair ‘betrayed’ Zamorak, officials believe his assistance in the aftermath of The Liberation of Falador to return Falador to peace, duelled with him helping The White Knights is the most probable explanation for his murder. No comment has been released regarding the death of Ormond Del’Vair by the House of Lansing and no comment could be made by the Misthalin Military due to the General’s untimely passing. The investigation into Del’Vair’s death was concluded several hours after his body had been recovered, with the cause of death being severe blood loss. Officials who conducted the investigation have decided that the murderer responsible for Del’Vair’s death is The Kinshra Order but still request that should anyone have any information regarding Del’Vairs relations with The Black Knights to get in contact as soon as possible. Madame E. Salmassi, CEO and Editor-In-Chief – The Gielinor Times ARE YOU LONG OR HANDY, BROAD OR GREAT? Every aspiring swordsman has had to deal with this at some point: The horror of picking his weapon. It may seem straightforward at first, but as soon as the terminology is unsheathed it often becomes difficult to wrap your head around. Swordsmen and blacksmiths alike tend to be very picky when it comes to what category their weapon of choice falls into. The nuances surrounding pointy pieces of metal have more than once caused overly eager tavern brawls. I shall aim to introduce you to a few of the more common types of swords, to avoid getting into conflicts with entitled fencers. One of the most common types of swords found in the civilised parts of our continent is the longsword. A longsword, as the name suggests, is a rather long blade stuck onto a regular handle. Longswords are often praised for their flexibility in combat and their great balance between reach and speed, although this versatility is often overstated. People often claim that a longsword is potent because it can be combined with a shield. However, this style of combat would as effective as trying to clean a third-story window by swinging a very long tree branch at it. A longsword is too long for single-handed use, and it is a two-handed weapon in all aspects. A hand and a half sword is a shorter version of a longsword. This type of weapon is known to be compatible with both one-handed and two-handed fighting styles and even the dreaded shield. However, as with most middle roads, the hand and a half sword tends to fail at excelling in the things it tries to be. It's too sluggish to overwhelm a shortsword and too short too outreach a longsword. Still, many people prefer this weapon over others. I've never seen anyone wield one with half a hand, though. A shortsword is the opposite of a longsword. It is small, agile and ideal for quick stabbing and jabbing. Shortswords excel when used in combination with a shield and the inherent speed of the blade allows you to overwhelm someone in a flurry of blows before they fully well realise it. However, shortswords also have a lot less reach and blade surface, making it harder to actually get your pointy bit to connect with your opponent. The broadsword is the shortsword's fat ugly cousin. Broadswords are medium-length swords with very broad and heavy blades. They are often used in a heavy combat style where weight and impact are key. The weight of the broadsword often leads to very deep wounds in those hit by it, and these wounds require more than a kiss to make it feel better. Where the broadsword is the shortsword's fat ugly cousin, the greatsword is the longsword's. A greatsword is in many aspects similar to the longsword, save one: its blade is broader than a tavern wench's buttocks. Greatswords are battlefield weapons, and its brutish wielders tend to charge headlong into enemy formations swinging the weapon in all sorts of curious shapes. It's a lot like clipping a bush, really. But instead of leaves there's, well... bits of people. So there you have it: a few of the most common sword types to help a novice tell his broads from his half hands. Perhaps the next time you find yourself in a tavern you can use this newly acquired knowledge to woo a buxom wench. Or maybe even impress a noble knight and become his exalted squire. Whatever it may be you use this knowledge for, from this day onward you may consider yourself a sword connoisseur. Lovely word, that. Sir Inam, Columnist – The Gielinor Times ''HOROSCOPES °ï¦ï° Aquarius °ï¦ï° This week represents a wonderful opportunity for you to release some pent up emotions, fears and anxiety. Life hasn’t always been easy, take some time for total reflection as you look back on the lessons learned. You can only benefit. °ï¦ï° Aries °ï¦ï° A silent dream or wish comes true this week, or morphs into something you hadn’t anticipated. No matter what unfolds, it would behoove you to surrender to the process. What results may very well be a blessing in disguise. °ï¦ï° Cancer °ï¦ï° It may dawn on you that what you thought you wanted to do doesn’t actually line up with your vision. You may come to realize that your life's true purpose is something that’s completely foreign. If what you discover comes as a surprise, be sure and surrender to it anyway. Heed the call. °ï¦ï° Capricorn °ï¦ï° You’re missing something. There’s a piece of the puzzle that you just can’t seem to wrap your head around. In life, we often forget to go with the current. Focus on what's happening now and the mystery will unravel itself. °ï¦ï° Gemini °ï¦ï° There is a force at work bringing some tension between what you have at your disposal with regards to financial and emotional security, and what you actually need. There’s no reason to believe you can’t have what you need. Know this with certainty, and open up to receive. °ï¦ï° Leo °ï¦ï° You’re experiencing some uncertainty in a relationship, and the need for clarity will soon become apparent. As you begin to process and do your research, don’t get bogged down in the details. This particular riddle requires that you allow room for a little magic and imagination. °ï¦ï° Libra °ï¦ï° You will be called to act on something, but knowing how to implement your plans has been a challenge. If you know what you want by now, try surrendering to it. Life won't wait for you to map out your intentions. °ï¦ï° Pisces °ï¦ï° A successful creative project may come to fruition in the coming days. This could also play out in a romance. Explore and surrender to all that’s possible in love and play. You may very well be delightfully surprised! °ï¦ï° Sagittarius °ï¦ï° Don’t be surprised if you experience an emotional breakdown this week. Your personal sanctuary brings relief, both external in the form of family, and internal foundations. °ï¦ï° Scorpio °ï¦ï° Words cut deep this week, so be mindful of what you say. Don't, however, hold back. It’s okay to let yourself be heard. Others will be sure to respond. °ï¦ï° Taurus °ï¦ï° Something has to be released for the sake of your own personal security. While it’s never easy to part ways with the things we value, something more valuable may take its place. Be receptive to change. °ï¦ï° Virgo °ï¦ï° You may experience some level of personal sacrifice this week. As time passes, there is an opportunity to heal pain and trauma that you have not yet released from your past. Don’t look at this sacrifice as your only choice, remember you stand to benefit. 'Maddame Sibbella - Chief Horoscope Correspondent, The Gielinor Times''' Category:The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization